Freddy Aguilar the Show (TV Series)
Freddy Aguilar the Show Genre Sticom Comedy Action Adventure Slapstick Science Fantasy Slice Of Life Drama Satire Coming Of Age January 11, 1990 – June 27, 2005 Nelvana Warner Bros. Television Distribution The Program Exchange (1993–2005) American Public Television (2000–2005) Country United States Japan Mexico Original Language English Spanish Original Network Syndication Fox Kids (1990–1999) Kids’ WB (2000–2005) Characters Freddy Aguilar Mom Dad Kayla Maria Gauadalupe Nova The Dog Shadow The Dog Princess The Dog Yolanda Pachi Caszares Emmanuel Jammie Victor Boni Tia Concha Emily Cheryl Alex Nick Denise Daysi Arianna Genesis Shed Jonatnan Syed Faraz Rasool Aidyi Nicole Arun Luis Ronald Kylelars Jannal Mckyla Nangi Liandro Diana Heidi Ruby Pete Frarchesca Carlos Noorulah Jesus Roberto Ronaldo Ail Karran Bryan Gafoor Bryan Isaiah Lillian Michael Brandson Isabella Islam Ginger Joshua Yonorys Jamie Sharjel Jaalyn Joeseph Rodrigo Zisan Martha Alexis Tandit Justin Gibbs Wjahat Mughal Mirian Lopez Malik Wilder Vanessa Evans Isaiah Munoz Richard Adeku Matthew Ahrens Micholas Bruce Alex Fong Ashraf Gado Dammien Gomez Andy Jiang Anthony Mini Luis Monge Jesus Rosales Aaron Sacco Richard Torres Yomar Urena Monica Chaffardet Jake Jimenez Christopher Ortiz Muhammad Yousafazi Kathleen Kerr Ezekiel Robison Nytanand Ramogbin Sonya Dougal Ms. Kleiner Ms. Katie Ms. Ashley Ms. Christine Ms. Maria Ms. Josie Ms. Rosann Ms. Loretta Mrs. Rose Mr. Frankie Ms. Amy Mrs. Hautau Ms. Debbie Ms. Silva Ms. Roxanne Ms. Carollina Ms. Pam Mr. Tim Mr. Jay Mr. Craig Mr. Rob Mr. Jim Mr. Walsh Mr. Freddy Mr. Krymko Ms. Julia Ms. Grossman Ms. Tandit Ms. Ford Ms. Kella Ms. Vava Ms. Ayloa Mr. Victor Mr. Shaw Mr. Peter Joshua Ms. Irene Ms. Rosann Mr. Jacobson Mr. Michael Ms. Willams Mr. Gene Mr. Hua Ms. Veghely Ms. Ursula Brown Ms. Shirley Ms. Marilu Stathatos Ms. Sardelis Ms. Pam Ms. Iris Mr, Eugene Ms. Eden Mr. Terrill Dr. Aiwami Ms. Kayla Mrs. Masica Ms. Cablleros Ms. Woesthoff Mr. Canale Ms. Jennifer Ms. Cira Mr. Miguel Ms. Gruss Ms. Lester Mamin Baktn Stoyanka Zaharieff Miss Bilewich Maria Keogn Nurse Dan Kuso (2000–2005) Runo Misaki (2000–2005) Marucho Marukura (2000–2005) Julie Makimoto (2000–2005) Shun Kazami (2000–2005) Alice Gehabich (2000–2005) Joeseph "Joe" Brown (2000–2005) Klaus Von Herzon (2000–2005) Chan Lee (2000–2005) Julio Santana (2000–2005) Komba O'Charlie (2000–2005) Billy Gilbert (2000-2005) Nene (2000–2005) Akira (2000–2005) Shuji (2000–2005) Rikimaru (2000–2005) Ryo (2000–2005) Tatauya (2000–2005) Kenta and Kenji (2000–2005) JJ Dolls (2000–2005) Miu and Makoto (2000–2005) Takashi and Kosuke (2000–2005) Christopher (2000–2005) Travis (2000–2005) Broadcast History USA NBC (1990–1992) CBS (1990–1997) Fox Kids (1990–1999) Nickelodeon (1991–2007; 2009; 2012; 2016–2017) USA Network (1992–2001) Fox Family Channel (1996–2003) Nick Jr (1999–2009) Nicktoons (2002–2009; 2011–2012; 2015–2016) Cartoon Network (2003–2009; 2011–2012; 2015–2017) Disney Channel (1997–2010; 2015; 2017) Toon Disney (2003–2009) Disney XD (2009–2012; 2015–2017) TeenNick (2002–2009; 2011) PBS Kids (2000–2004) PBS Kids GO! (2004–2009) Sprout (2005–2009) Ion Television (1998–2008) The Splat (2011–2012; 2016–2017) Nick On CBS (2002–2004) Boomerang (2005–2012; 2015–2017) Toonzai (2010–2012) This TV (2010–2011) Kids' WB (2000–2007) 4Kids TV (2003–2007) Black Family Channel (2003–2007) The CW4Kids (2009–2010) Planeta U (2008–2011) The Hub (2010–2011) Vortexx (2012) Antenna TV (2015–Present) Kidsclick (2018–Present) Canada Discovery Kids (2004-2009) Nickelodeon (2011-2012; 2015-2017) Disney XD (2015-2017) Disney Channel (2015-2017) Global Television Network (1990-2007) CBC Kids (1994-2007) YTV (1992-2009) Family Jr. (2011-2013) Teletoon (2001-2011) Teletoon Retro (2009-2012) Knowledge Network (2002-2013) TVOKids (1999-2009) ABC Spark (2013-Present) Télétoon (2001-2012) Telebimbi (2014-Present) UK Nickeloden (1992-2004) CITV (1994-2008) Nicktoons (2002-2011) Kix (2008-2011) Pop (2003-2008) Tiny Pop (2006-2011) Boomerang (2004-2017) Disney Channel (2000-2013) CBBC (1991-2009) Cartoon Network (2001-2012) Cartoon Network Too (2008-2013) Russia Jetix (2005-2008) KidsCo (2008-2012) Turkey Fox Kids (1998-2004) Show TV (2001-2006) KidsCo (2008-2010) Cine5 (2009-2011) Jetix Play (2007-2010) Yumurcak TV (2009-2012) Brazil SBT (1992-1999) Disney Channel (2003-2013) Australia Disney Channel (1996-2008) Nickeldoeon (1995-2010) Network Ten (1991-2012) Nine Network (1995-2013) Seven Network (1990-2014) Eleven (2011-2017) ABC Television (1991-2010) Cartoon Network (2001-2014) Europe Boomerang (2001-2009) Poland JimJam (2007-2010) Southeast Asia Boomerang (2007-2009) Arabic Spacetoon (2002-2010) Indonesia Spacetoon Plus (2014-Present) Latin America Nickelodoen (1996-2009) HBO (2001-2011) Cartoon Network (2002-2016) Disney Channel (2003-2015) Croatia RTL Kockica (2014-2016) Netherlands Nicktoons (2007-2013) Germany Nicktoons (2010-2015) Disney Channel (2002-2011) Africa Nicktoons (2014-Present) Cartoon Network (2007-2016) Philippines TV5 (1990-2009; 2012-2017) Cartoon Network (2000-2011) Japan Cartoon Network (2001-2013) Disney Channel (1999-2012) France Disney Channel (1999-2007) Boomerang (2003-2014) Spain Disney Channel (2003-2014) India Sony Entertainment Television (1997-2006) Jetix (2004-2009) Disney XD (2009-2013) Chithiram TV (2010-2013) DD National (1998-2005) Nickelodeon (1999-2010) Cartoon Network (2003-2012) Italy Junior TV (2005-2016) Malaysia TV9 (2007-2015) TV3 (1994-2014) Episodes Pilot Episode (October 28, 1989) Season 1 (1990-1991) Freddy’s First Day (January 11, 1990) Season 2 (1991-1992) Season 3 (1992-1993) Season 4 (1993-1994) Season 5 (1994-1995) Season 6 (1995-1996) Season 7 (1996-1997) Season 8 (1997-1998) Season 9 (1998-1999) Season 10 (1999-2000) Freddy Saves The Millennium Celebration (December 31, 1999) Season 11 (2000-2001) Freddy’s Halloween (October 31, 2000) Season 12 (2002-2003) Freddy’s Christmas (December 25, 2002) Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (August 29, 2003) Season 13 (2003-2004) It’s a Freddy’s Family Christmas (Decmeber 25, 2003) Takashi and Kosuke in Action (January 17, 2004) The Poetry Fest Show (April 23, 2004) The Graduation Sing Along (June 22, 2004) The Times Square Express (July 26, 2004) Maria’s Graduation (July 29, 2004) The Long Island Road Trip (August 9, 2004) The Legend of the Solar Eclipse (August 21, 2004) Season 14 (2004-2005) Time Out (September 21, 2004) The Face Raiders (September 22, 2004) Maria's Birthday Surprise (September 23, 2004) The Fall Of Citi Field (September 26, 2004) Freddy's Comic Book (September 29, 2004) The Pokémon Deluxe Book (October 6, 2004) Pokémon Face Riders (October 7, 2004) A Class To Remember (October 11, 2004) The Meetings Family (October 13, 2004) Kayla Goes Fashion (October 14, 2004) The Applebee’s Dinner (October 17, 2004) Comic Book Adventure (October 22, 2004) Freddy’s Bakugan Battle Brawler Game (October 23, 2004) Ms. Amy‘s Last Day (October 27, 2004) (Final Appearance of Ms. Amy) Freddy First Type Test (October 28, 2004) Trick and Treat! (October 31, 2004) The Funny Colossal Comic Book (November 1, 2004) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Team (November 2, 2004) The Master Marucho Marukura (November 4, 2004) Laundry In the Morning (November 10, 2004) Five Little Kids Have a Great Big Fight (November 12, 2004) The Legend of Queens Center Mall Discovery (November 14, 2004) The Parent Workshop (November 15, 2004) This is Me (November 16, 2004) The Library Helper Book Stuff (November 17, 2004) The Great Black And Write Cartoon Show (November 18, 2004) Diner For Rich (November 19, 2004) My Freddy Rules (November 20, 2004) The Book of Spies (November 21, 2004) The Thanksgiving Feast (November 22, 2004) The Ultimate Thanksgiving Day Parade (November 23, 2004) A Trip To San Lorenzo (November 24, 2004) It’s an Frozen Yogurt Adventure (November 25, 2004) Freddy’s HALO Awards Topic (November 26, 2004) The Super Smash Brawl Rush (November 28, 2004) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Clips (November 29, 2004) Mom’s Big Problem (November 30, 2004) The Library Express (December 1, 2004) Crying Out Help you Please (December 2, 2004) Freddy’s Big Birthday Surprise (December 3, 2004) Target in Winter Wonderland (December 5, 2004) Christmas Land In Rockefeller Center (December 9, 2004) Babies In Toyland (December 12, 2004) The Happy New Year’s Eve To Remember (December 31, 2004) Special Battle From The Legend Of Naga (March 21, 2009) (A Bakugan Battle Brawlers & Freddy Aguilar The Show Crossover) Music Video The Best Of Freddy Aguilar the Show - RBD Para Olviarte de Mí (February 17, 2009) RBD: Adios (March 27, 2009) Home Media Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy Saves The Millennium Celebration (VHS & DVD, January 11, 2000; December 21, 2004; December 22, 2009 (Special Edition); December 22, 2015 (Blu-Ray); November 21, 2017) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy's Halloween (VHS & DVD, August 27, 2002; October 20, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Thanksgiving (VHS & DVD, November 23, 2004; November 24, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy's Christmas (VHS & DVD, November 5, 2002; October 26, 2004; December 4, 2009; October 31, 2017) The Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (VHS & DVD, October 28, 2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (VHS & DVD, January 11, 2005, April 7, 2009) The Times Square Express (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) The Graduation Sing Along (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) The Long Island Road Trip (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) DVD Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete First Season (October 25, 2005) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Second, Third, and Fourth Seasons (July 25, 2006) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, and Eighth Seasons (December 5, 2006) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Ninth, and Tenth Seasons (June 19, 2007) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Eleven, and Twelve Seasons (June 17, 2008) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Thirteen, and Final Season (February 17, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Series (July 9, 2013, Plus A Music Videos From Warner Home Video; October 6, 2015, Plus a Music Videos From Mill Creek Entertainment; May 2, 2017, Collector's Edition Plus A Music Videos) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 1-6 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 7-11 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 12-14 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Holiday Collection (November 8, 2016)